Diary Of Rin
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Rin is a 12 year old girl living with her mom, dad, and three older sisters. As a child she was spoiled and showered with love being the youngest but now that she's older and growing more independent she faces challenges and family becomes one of her major struggles. They just won't keep their noses out of her business.
1. Chapter 1

Rin P.O.V.

Dear Diary,

You know that feeling you get when you've done something wrong. Not feeling it at all at the moment. Maybe I should, after all Luka-nee and Meiko-nee are pissed off but I don't care. ANYWHO! The day started out with the normal racket of Luka and Meiko fighting over who gets to shower first, that's Miku's cue to come into my room to wake me up and I'll act to cute that she'll let me sleep in longer. After that I make Miku carry me to the table for breakfast (Because I'm "Sleeping" ) and then I must walk up stairs to get dressed. Well after we had to leave for Water World! Best water park ever! Anyways, so we got there (After Meiko and her stupid boyfriend fighting over the stupid parking space :() and Luka wouldn't stop pestering me about this one guy (Len Kagamine a boy that goes to my school. falls into "Nice Guy" category very charming and seems loyal but I'm NOT into him. We're lab partners in science and I think he's nice) so I shoved her off the high dive and into the pool. When I got down there she was PISSED! In caps lock as you can see so basically Luka looked like a mixture between a pink demon chick and a wet pink panther. So she drug me out of the pool by my hair and beat me with a pool bag. Thankfully Miku came to my rescue (I love you Onee chan Arigato) and I escaped the demon of pinkness with the minor injury of a few bruises. I know, where does this get interesting? Hang in there I'm getting to it. So I ran to the lazy lake and guess who I caught red handed? Meiko and BaKaito (I combined Kaito and Baka together) sharing a smoothie! In other words I'm telling daddy that Meiko's been dating Kaito. Why is this important you ask, well let's just say our parents don't approve of Kaito and his stupid family. I took a picture on my new phone and texted it to daddy. Shortly after that I saw a peeking tom. And guess who. Piko! Only the cutest boy on the whole planet. He was too spying on Meiko and Kaito. I quickly fixed my hair and smoothed out my swim suit. the conversation went like this.

"Hi, Piko, how are you today?" I asked. Piko smiled his non braces smile at me.

"Good, Rin, isn't that brunet your sister?" he asked.

"Yes, Meiko." I answered. Piko grinned.

"Well good to see my cousin isn't dating a stranger." Piko said. I froze but continued to smile despite my stupid braces.

"Cousin? Kaito? Really?" I managed to say.

"Yep, that's my cousin. Maybe in the future we'll be distant cousins." Piko said. I didn't like that idea.

"Oh cool." I said. Then Piko smiled and left towards the watercoaster. So I snuck to inertube next to Meiko and Kaito very stealth like and skillful. Meiko didn't notice me even though I was braiding her short hair and poking her back to catch her attention. Eventually I gave up and ran to the snack bar where Miku was talking to Len. I walked up to her and looked her in the eye in a "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUNG LADY" way. Miku patted my head and said, "Rin, I met your lab partner Len." I rolled my eyes and said hi to Len. He grabbed heaven on a platter (Nachos) and walked to a table. Attracted by the cheesiness of the nachos I followed him. Len offered to share which I gratefully excepted and we talked about our project. Apparently Len's dad is actually works for NASA from home. So our project on the Milky Way should go quite well.

.

When we all went home Meiko got grounded for dating Kaito and Meiko tried to rip me into a million pieces but as usual Miku, mom, and dad came to my rescue. Meiko said I better watch my back which makes me nervous that something bad is going to happen to me while I'm asleep. Meiko is the rebel child so I have no idea on what she'll do. Maybe sell me to the circus, or even worse, the orthodontist and then I can't sneak gumi bears!

Dear Diary,

I can't even speak to my stupid family. Meiko got her revenge all right and she better believe that she'll wake up in the fireplace burning alive. I HATE HER! Geez I can't help doing the right thing. She would've gotten caught anyways so why is she taking her crappy choice out on me? Maybe I was a bit of a tattle tale. I should apologize. I was a bad sister. I take back what I said. But why not talk about my embarrassing day. Meiko scared me at school today. Her and her friends followed me and while I was in science class just stared at me. When the bell rang they rushed in and held a gun to my head. I was crying because, hello gun at head who wouldn't be scared? I looked into the eye of the beast, and wept. Meiko told me to cut out the mellow drama and pulled me to the lunch room by my hair. Then tied me to a colon and forced me and the whole school to watch a video of me singing Part of that World at the age of five. I cried from embarrassment as Meiko and her posy laughed. They freed me so I ran away and confronted an ice cream truck only to run from that because Kaito works the ice cream truck. I entered a Target and raved the store through tears and then I saw my mommy and I had to hide. I know what I'm getting for Christmas at least. Anyways I hid until I could go home and locked myself in my room. Long day I'm showering then going to bed. Goodnight paper you're my only friend :(


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Have you ever had that moment when you realize you're not cute and cuddly anymore. Well let me tell you that moment SUCKS! I've been wondering why nobody's been acting ultra super kind and cuddlesk around me. Now I get it. I'M NOT CUTE ANYMORE! How do I solve this problem? Do I act like a baby? Thing is I don't wanna sit in a dipper. I could always beg Neru to have her dad (SURGEON) to fix me up to be as cute as it possibly gets? But will she charge? Maybe a wardrobe change? Doable. But what else. Maybe I should just deal with it. I mean I am getting to be a teenager. But for crying out loud I still play with dolls and sleep with fifty million stuffies. They should realize I'm not out of my little girl faze. I can't help wanting to be grown up and little at the same time. I've always been the baby of the family now they're treating me differently and I'm no longer the cute and cuddly little one. I miss that. I've never really minded be the youngest. It just meant more people have to hug you and look after you. Especially in the last few years. Dad's been traveling to foreign countries and Mom's been working part time. I'm closest with Miku. Luka and Meiko, I love them too but Miku is secretly my favorite sister. She's fun and seems to understand me better. Of course Luka and Meiko are closer to each other because they're twins. They're NOT identical though. So, yeah. I addressed (Not to be confused with undressed, Mrs. Kasane) this problem to my two friends, Neru and Haku and they told me to suck it because it was life. Meanies. Oh well I guess there's always Mr. Air and Sanity when she regains her mind. (Stupid craziness! I've got imaginary friends and I'm 12!) Chiyo and Ryou understand better than the others. Maybe a simple accessory will fix it all. I already have Mr. Crap (don't laugh I got this stuffed bunny and Meiko kept saying crap so I named him Mr. Crap) and Snuggle Bear. Maybe a heart I can sew on all my shirts and dresses. Or I can go all Punky Brewster and mix match my shoes and socks. After all she has a reasonable pointed about how I have two different feet. Or a magic wand and tiara! Or sparkles! The possibilities are endless!

Dear Diary,

The teacher sent me to the principal today for crying over my hair being cut short by another student. I was trying to grow it out really long now it's short again! It's unfair that I got punished over this! Even though, I don't blame SeeU though. I mean she's Rapenzel. Anyways something good happened today. I met a new friend. Her name is Lapis. She's new and didn't have any friends yet so I sat with her at lunch. Though she asked my something weird. "How is your brother?" I tried to explain to her I have three sisters and no brothers but she insisted. I can't help but wonder who she thinks my brother is. Maybe she is as crazy as me and knows Ryou, Chiyo, Sanity, Mr. Air, and Imp-kun. Probably not. Oh well. I miss the times when I wasn't an Otaku (Anime geek to the extreme when everyone runs and hides and you get visits from eight year olds in kimonos and over protective big brothers) Now that I am people think I'm insane, I have no chance of even getting a word out to Piko. ( He's cool, nothing else) I'm going to sleep now maybe crap will get better in the morning.

Dear Diary,

Where is my morning snuggles?! I've gone twenty four hours with no snuggles and I need snuggles! Please come to this realization family. I went to the mall with Luka today and found the cute answer to my problems. Behold, this over sized white bow! It's huge, cute, and increases my appearance. Snuggle time! Don't you dare say I'm not cute anymore! Also I got a package and guess what? Dolly! Yes I just got my OLD like when I was 5 and Meiko and Luka were 10 old princess doll that was an exclusive. Being an idiot of a child I played with this doll and got her all used looking. I mean, no missing body parts or anything but she has tears in her dress and a bald spot. I LOVE my Brietta! She is so pretty! But the package had mold all over it and Meiko was going to throw it away on me! Luka stopped her and washed the mold of my doll and the dress. The feathers may not be as fluffy but she is just as beautiful. I'm hoping to collect more old barbies from when I was little. I have many used ones but they're well played with and have been thrown at Meiko a few times. I'm glad Miku and Luka are more understanding. Anyways so I have more to be grateful for than I've been writing down. I decided that I'm going to have a grateful heart from now on. So for starters I'm grateful to have survived this far into the dangerous world I live in, I'm grateful for my family even if they aren't the way they used to be, my parents having jobs, material possessions, friends, pillow, stuffies, dolls, anime, games, dreams, paper, pencils, literacy, brush, art, computer, TV, Play station 3 and 2, printer, blankets, food, nachos, money, I-phone, earbuds, national geographic, history books, Nyan Cat, music, youtube, internet, RWBY, color, movies, house, non dirt floors, medication, couch, bed, kitchen, my own room, indoor plumbing, toilet ghosts, Chiyo, Ryou, Pewdiepie, Shane Dawson, Weird Al Yankovic, Paramore, winter coat, shoes, bow, car, screaming vampire named Hazuki, and this one is the most important but I'm thankful I'm not condemned to Hell for eternity but get to go to Heaven with Jesus. And there's probably a lot more I'm thankful for but I don't wanna write them all down for a week strait. Goodnight!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

So I have to admit, I'm kinda worried about something. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a HUGE anime fan. There for most people hate my guts. Now I'll finally admit it. I LOVE PIKO! He's practically perfect in every way. His white hair in that cute scene hair cut, his green orbs of eyes, smile, and in a world full of braces, he alone has none. My chances with him are low. Now my science partner, Len Kagamine is classic GEEK! He has braces, big glasses that are staying together with some kind of duct tape, pen pockets in his shirts, clumsy, and seems to always be reading some comic book. He's invited ME to his house to study this Friday after school. I have nothing against Len but if I start to hang around him all the time, people will think I'm even geekier and I'll never be with Piko. I guess I must go. I mean, Len's nice and he's SMART so maybe he can help me out with geometry.

Dear Diary,

Twas the night before study hang out with Len and through out my closet, clothes and shoes were scattered. Shoes of all colors were scattered across the floor and random clothes tossed about. Miku and Luka sitting on my messy bed waiting for my next outfit, waiting for their job to quit. So you get the point. I couldn't decide on an outfit. I finally decided though. I'm gonna wear a sailor school girl outfit with big fake dorky glasses, my big white bow, and hello kitty vans with rainbow knee socks. Cute right? Miku helped me with that one. Luka abandoned me half way through my closet :( Anywho I will be bringing some art supplies and notebooks to Len's house. Maybe that could keep me from being stuck studying the whole time. Wish me luck.

Dear Diary

It went well. Len's mom is a good cook. Anyways! He explained geometry and I actually got it! After two hours of studying we watched some Fruits Basket. I didn't know he liked anime! Well we ended up watching the whole series then dinner rolled along and I discovered his mother to be a good cook. TACOS! I'm stuffed :) Anyways I honestly didn't want to leave when Luka picked me up. Len said he'd sit with Lapis, Neru, Haku, and I on Monday. After I got home, I did find something unpleasant. What happened you ask? Well a bunch of people that I don't know were in the house. That's when I learned some... disturbing news. Meiko was arrested along with five other teenagers. The lawyers were talking to my parents about Meiko's charges. Apparently she was stealing and harboring items and selling weed to random people. This worries me. Meiko has always been a bit rebellious but, I never thought she'd go this far. I'm scared, how long until I see my sister again. Mom and Dad work all the time these days so Meiko, Luka, and Miku care for me. We all take care of each other. How can we take care of Meiko if she's behind bars?


End file.
